


Candice Patton gets a visit from The Hood

by Phillipe363



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: After revealing what she did for showing herself exposed in front of eight year old kids on a beach well The Hood decides to pay her a visit given crossing into pedophile territory.Not for WestAllen fans or Candice fans. You defend this BS and don't like her getting called on it, don't read then wine like cry babies. If you do well you have been warned. I'll just delete the comments.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 11





	Candice Patton gets a visit from The Hood

**Hello guys**

**This is one of the quicker stories I have ever written up and well after what Candice Patton who plays Iris West on the Flash did on her Instagram yeah, I wanted to address this. Candice has now moved into a special type of scum bag category for the entertainment and politicians.**

**Also, this is in the vein of crack or parody so nobody take it to seriously.**

**I have to thank Aragorn II Elessar whose PM conversation informing me about this and help on this story to.**

**Onwards**

* * *

An apartment

Candice Kristina Patton closes her door with flipping on the lights and turns around with shirking in surprise when seeing The Hood standing there some distance away.

"Oh, you scared me, Stephen," Candice says.

"I'm not Amell, I am Oliver Queen but right now I'm The Hood. And I'm here because Candice Patton you have failed this life for being a good person" Oliver replies.

Glaring "Your out of your mind and what is this even for? How have I failed?" Candice shouts.

"Starting off with your Twitter page where you proudly admitted to exposing yourself in front of a bunch of 6 to 8-year-old girls while saying, girls rule and boys drool. You have sunk to truly disgusting levels" Oliver growls.

"So? It's my body, I can do with what I want. I'm hot and I should flaunt that like I want to. Your nothing more than a sexist male who has no right to tell me otherwise" Candice says.

"They were kids! What's worse is your disgusting fanbase who finds it funny. You in real life or the character you play of Iris West could murder an innocent person for getting your coffee wrong, and they would find a way to defend you as a perfect angel" Oliver replies engaged and disgusted.

Candice goes to talk only for Oliver to fire an arrow near her head causing her to let out a shriek.

"The same fanbase you have willing turned into a weapon and praised them when they harass people as vile bullies. Even told them to keep going at it. Doing things like them attacking Grant's wife and hate her because she's friends with Danielle Panabaker but not you. They even made up a fake DM screenshot to accuse her of being racist to one of your fans" Oliver says, "That's not even getting into how they constantly harass anybody who does not agree with them."

Candice only watches in terror as The Hood notches his bow with an arrow and draws it back before firing.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this one shot and let me know what you think in a review if you want.**

**Frankly Candice at this point given how much of a heartless person Iris West is on the show, she is actually worse after what she did but is playing herself on the Flash too. Just more restrained.**

**Unlike how Allison Mack who played Chloe Sullivan on Smallville for Allison's involvement in sex trafficking is a disgusting scum bag but plays a good, heroic person on Smallville.**

**For you Candice I don't have the issue I do when I'm writing Chloe Sullivan, you're just a disgusting person playing Iris West and off-screen.**

**Edit: I made a slight few adjustments on the original story for it being Twitter and what she said but yeah still stands. It's there for all you WestAllen shippers who keep harassing me over this, you just don't want to find it.**

**Until next time**


End file.
